1. Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of manufacturing technologies of electronic information automation devices, relates to an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip package, and more particularly to a carrier-free pinless land grid array (LGA) IC chip package; the present invention further relates to a preparation method of the package.
2. Related Art
Land Grid Array (LGA) package is fine-pitch chip-scale package based on a laminated substrate. The LGA replaces the old Pin Grid Array (PGA) through the metal-contact packaging technology, and realizes a progressive technological revolution. A ceramic substrate, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) substrate, or a Bismaleimide Triazine (BT) substrate is generally used in the PGA packaging technology (unclear logical relation), the layout structural design thereof is complicated, and the cost of the ceramic substrate, the PCB substrate, or the BT substrate is high; moreover, the substrate has low production yield, long manufacturing cycle, and poor heat-dissipation effect.